Torn : My heart's desires
by sweetrzap
Summary: This one is going to be dramatic, so get ready! Going off to college, what do you do when you meet someone you have connection with but you are in committed relationship... Can you be in love with two people? Who will she choose? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Torn : My heart's desires **

**Formally Now & Forever **

**We changed the name because we felt that the name didn't fit our story anymore. We don't know which direction this story is heading exactly, we are just writing. We are a team and 1 is a Ramy fan and one is a Bamy fan. We don't want our feelings to dictate what happens with this story though. We are just going to roll with the flow of it. **

**New Story by the writers of Meant to Be**

**Chapter One **

**Amy Juergens POV**

**(Character description) **

18 years old and I'm moving to New York to go to Hudson University, My boyfriend Ben Boykewich of 15 months is going to school there too. I'm so excited, for the next month I'm going to a music program at the school. My parents are divorced and my father remarried his first wife Kathleen. So now I have a step sister named Grace, we are best friends. She is also going to Hudson University and we are sharing a dorm together. My little sister Ashley is in Italy for cooking school with her boyfriend Toby. My little brother Robbie is with my mom.

I want to get my degree and become a teacher or a writer. I love music, but I don't think I'm good enough for it be a career for me.

I love my boyfriend Ben. He is the sweetest guy I've ever known. His mother Sarah passed away when he was 9 years old. His father Leo is an amazing dad and person. My father and Leo are really good friends. Everyone expects Ben and me to get married, just like Leo and Sarah who were also high school sweethearts.

After my one month music program, Ben and I are going to Italy for the rest of the summer until school starts.

**Amy POV **

(Present day)

Graduation was a few days ago and I'm packing all my clothes and stuff for New York. As I sit down on my bed after I finish packing my stuff, my cell phone rings.

Amy: "Hey!"

Ben: "Hey, how's it going babe?"

Amy: "Good, just finished packing my clothes."

Ben: "Great, Do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

Amy: "Sure, that sounds good."

Ben: "I'll be there in about 30 minutes, love ya babe."

Amy: "Love you too."

We chose to eat at the best pizza parlor (which is owned Ben's dad) in our smaller beach town here in Pismo Beach, California. I've lived here my whole life, Ben and his father moved here after his mother passed away. They used to live in Los Angeles which is about 3 hours from here.

Amy: "I can't wait till this weekend when we head to New York!"

Ben: "I talked to my dad today and my cousin in Italy is getting married. So my dad and I are going to go over there to attend the wedding and visit with family. Then we can meet when your music program is over."

Amy: "It's going to be my first time going to New York and I wanted you there with me! You have been there many times and I wanted you to show me around."

Ben: "I'm sorry babe. I can show you around when we both get back from Italy and start school."

Amy: "Okay. What about that Maria girl that you used to see when you would go to Italy, she is still friends with your cousin. Are you going to be seeing her?"

Ben: "If I do see her, it wouldn't be on purpose."

Amy: "Whatever Ben! I'll just stay in New York for the summer and you can have fun with your other girlfriend in Italy."

Ben: "Come on Amy, you aren't being fair."

Amy: "Let's go, I want to go home."

Ben: "Maybe we need time apart from each other anyway."

Amy: "Are you breaking up with me?"

Ben: "No, but maybe we need a break. Time to see how we really feel and then continue our relationship when I get back from Italy."

Amy: "Fine Ben."

I get home and throw my bag to the floor. Hopefully this is just one of our petty fights that will be forgotten in a couple days. I take a shower and go to sleep.

The next morning I wake up and there is no text or calls from Ben. He usually text me "Good Morning Babe" or something like that. I wonder why he needs to think about how he feels… Just a week ago he mentioned something about us getting married in a year or so. I just need to focus on school! Ben is usually such a gentle person and would always apologize or fix things with us before we went to bed. Maybe he is breaking up with me and is just letting me down easy.

It has been a couple days. Grace and I are driving to New York together. I have talked to Ben once since he has been in Italy and he was just calling to let me know that he was there and is doing okay. On the drive there I decide to open up to Grace about my issues with Ben.

Amy: "I think Ben might have broken up with me."

Grace: "What happened, what did he say?"

Amy: "He said that we need time apart from each other to see how we feel."

Grace: "Wow that's crazy. He always seemed ready to run away and get married."

Amy: "I know but he really isn't acting like himself, maybe he thinks there is better out there for him."

Grace: "I doubt it, just give him time. He will come around."

After our 3 day road trip to New York, we finally get here and I love it! We get in late Sunday night, the beautiful lights and skyline is just amazing! We stay in a hotel tonight until tomorrow when we go and sign for our dorm and get our keys.

In the morning Grace and I get ready super early for our meeting to get the keys to our dorm. I'm wearing a black lace tank top by , Hollister Denim skirt and some cute sandals. I curl my hair which is usually very long but at the start of summer I decided to cut it, not to short it's still past my shoulders. My hair color is light brown and when I got it cut I put some highlights, it still looks natural. I finish getting ready by putting on some light make-up.

After our meeting we decide to visit the coffee shop near the library at our school. Grace and I sit there chatting while drinking some coffee and eating a muffin.

Grace: "There are a lot of hot guys here!"

Amy: "Shhh, what if they hear you."

Grace: "Look to the left, that guy looks like Damon from The Vampire Diaries and he is totally checking you out."

Amy: "I prefer Stefan, haha I'm just playing."

Grace: "He is coming over here!"

Amy: "Oh my gosh"

Once this very good looking guy gets to our table he introduces himself to us. "Hey I'm Justin; it's nice to meet you."

Grace: "Nice to meet you too Justin! I'm Grace, and this is my sister Amy."

Amy: "Hi, nice to meet you."

Justin: "Where are you guys from?"

Amy: "California"

Justin: "So Amy, would you want me to show you around New York sometime?"

Amy: "I have a boyfriend."

Justin: "Bummer, well we can still hang out and be friends. Here is my cell phone number if you want to hang out sometime."

He hands me the paper with his phone number, and leaves to his table. After this Grace and I get up to go to head to our dorms to get everything settled in. We are heading to exit of the coffee shop, I'm looking down because of some guys staring at both of us and I feel a little shy. I look up before we get to the entrance and I see him.

He is Tall, muscular but not too bulky, dark brown perfect hair, dark mysterious eyes. There is like an alarm going off in my brain or actually my whole body, I can't stop staring at him. I drop my purse and before I can pick it up, he picks it up and smiles with this OH MY GOODNESS beautiful smile, If I were to look up perfection in the dictionary it would have a picture of him.

He says "Here you go."

Amy: "Thank you."

"My name is Ricky Underwood, nice to meet you."

Amy: "Hi, I'm Amy Juergens, nice to meet you too"

I feel like sprinting out of here because my insides feel like they are going to burst any moment. Why is this happening? I feel like such a dweeb.

Ricky: "Can I have your number? Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

Amy: "Sure"

I tell him my phone number and he saves it on his cell phone.

As I walk away I have a million thoughts running through my mind. No, I'm not going to feel guilty about this. Ben can't expect me to wait around all summer while he has fun. Plus Ricky and I can be friends.

**Please leave feedback and let us know what you think? If you would like us to continue this story, please let us know?**

**Thank you so much for all the love and support with Meant to be, you have inspired us to start a new story. We will still update Meant to be but we love to write and this idea popped up and we thought we would roll with it and see what you guys think…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry it took so long to update, we have been really busy! Thanks for the nice comments. We are hoping to update Meant to be soon!**

**Ricky Underwood POV **

**Character Description**

I'm 19 years old and I'm currently in college at Hudson University, I'm studying business. I was adopted by my parents when I was 7 years old. My biological father was a drug addict and died when I was 3 of an overdose. My mother (who was an alcoholic) asked my grandmother to watch me one night and never returned. My grandmother passed away when I was 5 years old. I was in foster care for the next 2 years until Margot and Shakur rescued me.

The longest relationship I've had was junior year in high school and it was for about a year. I really cared for her, but wouldn't dare get too close. I keep everyone else at a safe distance. My psychologist says it's a defense mechanism to protect me from the pain of my childhood.

My best friend is Justin Evans; we have been best friends since grade school. We were living at the Kapa Omega Kapa frat house for the first semester. His parents insisted on getting us an apartment after the first semester because his grades were down with all of the partying.

I graduated valedictorian of my high school and have high hopes in the business field.

**Present Day **

Summer has started but I'm working today. Before work I decide to stop and get some coffee. As I'm walking in I see two really cute girls heading towards me. One is looking straight ahead and has blonde hair and blue eyes.

The other girl is a light haired brunette who is looking down, the first thing I noticed was those long legs that won't quit. When she is about to pass me, she drops her purse. I quickly pick it up for her and say, "Here you go." She smiles and says, "Thank you"

I get a better look at this gorgeous girl, she has beautiful hazel eyes, perfect lips, long hair, nice size breast, slim but curvy. There was sweetness behind her smile, but I bet she can be naughty too.

"My name is Ricky Underwood, nice to meet you."

She says "Hi, I'm Amy Juergens, nice to meet you too"

It's cute to see this hot girl all shy and blushing. I'll make her blush alright, along with many other things.

Ricky: "Can I have your number? Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

Amy: "Sure," she starts to nervously bite on her bottom lip, if she only knew what I want to do to that mouth.

After giving me her number she smiles and walks away.

**Amy POV **

After leaving the coffee shop, Grace and I are setting up our dorm room. I keep thinking about Ricky and I feel guilty but I can't help but notice that my body reacts to him in ways it hasn't with any other guy before. Grace interrupts my desirous thoughts.

Grace: "Ricky is so hot!"

Amy: "I know but I think he just wants to hang out as friends. Maybe he is new in town and just wants to make new friends."

Grace: "Then he would have asked both of us to hang out."

Amy: "Why would a guy who looks like that be interested in a plain band geek like me?"

Grace: "You are beautiful Amy!"

Amy: "I could use new friends here, but I'm not over Ben."

Grace: "I know. There is nothing wrong with having a new friend."

Amy: "Ben has hardly called me, I don't want to look all desperate and call him either."

Grace: "He will get over whatever he is upset about, you guys always work everything out."

Amy: "I hope so."

I get on Facebook through my Iphone and scroll through the feed, I see Ben's cousin has tagged him in some photos and I click to view them. I see a few pictures of Ben with his cousin and her fiancé. I miss his sweet smile and warmth; tears start to run down my face. This is the longest we have been away from each other. I flip to the next picture in the tag and see all of them but this time Maria is with them. My guess is they were on some kind of double date. I fight the urge to call him and tell him how I feel about this. However, I need to remember he broke up with me because I was acting like a selfish brat.

I go and take a hot shower and when I get out I hear my phone ringing so I rush to answer it.

Amy: "Hello"

Ben: "Hey, just thought I would see how are you doing?"

Amy: "Fine, How about you?"

Ben: "I'm doing well."

Amy: "Yeah, sounds like it."

Ben: "How is your music program going?"

Amy: "Good…"

_I keep thinking why does this feel so awkward, I wish we would just make up and forget about this break to see how we feel._

Ben: "Well I will let you go, have a good night Amy."

Amy: "Goodnight Ben"

**Ben POV**

After my phone call with Amy, I just lay down to relax and think for a bit. This break from Amy has been really hard; she hurt me a few weeks ago when I made a suggestion about us getting married in a year or so. She just laughed it off and didn't mention it again. That's what made me think about a break between us and we got in that argument before I left too. My father said space and time makes the heart grow fonder. I hope he is right because I want to be with Amy for the rest of my life.

**Ricky POV **

It is Friday I'm at work until noon today. I work in the recreational part of the college where they have the coffee shops, restaurants, small shops, and a huge game room with: video games, pool tables, bowling alley, and a bank. It's a huge building inside the college for the students. I work at the First New York Federal Credit Union at the college. I'm a teller.

The time has been passing by so slowly today and I keep thinking about Amy, I meant to call her a lot sooner but I've been working so much and figured I would call her today and see if she wants to go out when I get out of work. Some afternoon delight sounds perfect to me.

As soon as I get out of work, I'm heading over to my favorite coffee shop in the rec center where I met Amy the other day and I decide to call her.

Amy: "Hello"

Ricky: "Hey, it's me Ricky. How are you doing?"

Amy: "Good, how are you?"

Ricky: "Good, you do remember me right?"

She laughs and says, "We met so long ago, I vaguely remember you."

I laugh "My bad, work has been kind of crazy lately."

Amy: "Oh I understand."

I walk into the coffee shop and I see Amy sitting in the corner by herself with a book and her cell phone to her ear. I'm silent for a moment just watching her, she's smiling from ear to ear and again she looks amazing.

Ricky: "Are you busy today?"

Amy: "No, I don't have plans."

Ricky: "Would you want to hang out?"

Amy: "Yeah, that sounds fun."

Ricky: "When is good for you?"

Amy: "I'm available anytime really, I'm done with the music program for today. When is good for you?"

I walk over to her table and say, "How about now?" She looks up at me and starts to laugh a bit and says, "Sounds great."

Ricky: "You have the cutest laugh."

She replies sheepishly, "Thank you"

Ricky: "What do you like to do?"

Amy: "I love music, to read, hang out with friends. What about you?"

Ricky: "I love sports, music, and as lame as it must sound school."

She laughs and says, "That's not lame."

Ricky: "Would you want to go for a walk in Central Park and then go to lunch somewhere?"

Amy: "I would love to! This is my first time in NY and last week I was busy getting settled in so I haven't really seen or gone anywhere."

Ricky: "I'm glad I get to show you around. Where are you from?"

Amy: "Pismo Beach, CA. It's a smaller beach town in California"

Ricky: "That's sounds awesome."

Amy: "Are you from here?"

Ricky: "Yes, I've lived in NY my whole life."

Amy: "Aww lucky you! I love the big city."

**Amy POV **

We are walking through Central Park and let's just say it looks like a work of art! I absolutely love it.

It's an amazing place because of all the beautiful nature in the middle of Manhattan. It's filled with rocks you can climb, fields, playgrounds, trails, bridges, a zoo, little streams, waterfalls, and some wild life.

I have been taking pictures with my Iphone of all the beautiful sights we've seen.

Ricky: "It's amazing isn't it?"

Amy: "Yes! I love it. Thank you for bringing me here."

Ricky: "I'm glad you are enjoying it."

We take pictures together by the beautiful waterfall. Ricky is holding onto my hand to make sure I don't slip. We continue to walk and see more sights. We stop at this beautiful fountain to take some photos here. He says "All this nature and water we have seen, it's a shame we haven't gotten your hair wet". He then splashes some of the water from the fountain at me. We both laugh and splash each other.

Ricky: "This is the Bethesda Fountain"

Amy: "It's beautiful!"

Ricky: "So are you."

The way he looks at me in this moment makes me melt instantly. He pulls me in for a kiss. Our lips fit perfectly and we kiss in sync. I feel this rush of excitement from this day and I'm making out with this gorgeous guy like my life depended on it.

After we come up for air, he says "Do you want to get some food?"

Amy: "Yes, I'm starving!"

Ricky: "What do you feel like?"

Amy: "You choose your favorite place around here."

Ricky: "Does pizza sound good?"

Amy: "Perfect."

Ricky: "We can go to Angelo's Pizza, It's my fave."

We are at the pizza parlor and just finished ordering.

Amy: "I'm having such an amazing time with you. I want to be completely honest. I've had a serious boyfriend for 15 months. He went to Italy for the summer and asked for a break from us until he gets back.

Ricky: "Wow, he must be crazy. Not that I'm complaining"

Amy: "So you don't mind?"

Ricky: "Mind over matter, if you don't mind he doesn't matter."

Our pizza gets here and we start eating.

Amy: "This is the best pizza ever!"

Ricky: "It's definitely my favorite."

Amy: "Mine too now."

After we finish our pizza, we both choose a cheesecake for dessert and share them. I get out my wallet to help pay for the food and Ricky says "Don't worry about it, I got it." We get up and walk out together. I say, "Thank you! Wow, between the pizza and the cheesecake I don't think I've ever tasted anything better."

He looks up at me with a smirk on this face and says, "I can think of one thing that tastes better than both."

He leans in and we share a passionate kiss. After this he ask, "Would you like to see my apartment?"

Amy: "Sure, you have your own place?"

Ricky: "No, my best friend Justin is my roommate."

Amy: "My best friend/step-sister is my roommate. We are staying in the dorms though."

Ricky: "That's cool, so are you taking summer classes right now?"

Amy: "No, I'm in this one month music program. Grace, my roommate is taking summer classes."

Ricky: "Awesome, what instrument do you play?"

Amy: "The French horn, I know that's way geekish."

Ricky: "No, I think it's cute."

**Thank you so much for the reviews, we appreciate it! We have been super busy so we are sorry it took so long to update. Please leave reviews if you would like us to continue this story! **


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

**Somewhat rated M for Mature.**

**So sorry it has taken so long to update! Please leave feedback and any ideas or reviews you have. :))**

**Amy POV **

This night with Ricky has been really fun but maybe I shouldn't be going back to his apartment. I wouldn't want Ben going over to some girl's apartment. Then again he probably is having fun with a girl in Italy. He has hardly called and when he has it has been so awkward. I'm getting the feeling he is breaking up with me completely but I don't even want that reality to set in. This time with Ricky has been amazing but I can tell he is not the type to have a serious relationship, maybe that's why this is so exciting. No fear of getting hurt because there are no expectations.

On the walk to his apartment, I have all these thoughts going through my head. Ricky looks at me and says: "Are you okay? We don't have to go to my apartment if you don't want to?"

Amy: "No, it's not that. I want to hang out."

He lives in the Parc East Apartments 1 mile from the college. Once we are in the apartment.

Amy: "You have a really nice apartment."

Ricky: "Thank you, would you like something to drink?"

Amy: "No, I'm okay. Thanks."

We sit on the couch a bit away from each other, I look at him and think to myself "_wow, he is way out of my league_." Don't get me wrong Ben is a great and a good looking guy.

Ricky is the kind of guy who can have any girl he wants. I'm beginning to wonder why he wants to hang out with me. Maybe it's one of those bang the new dorky girl kind of bets he has with his friends. Like in one of my favorite movies "She's all that"

**Ricky POV **

I can't stop looking at Amy in that little dress. It's showing just the right amount of cleavage and her killer legs. I want her to wrap those legs around me all night long. I better start thinking about something else or she will notice that Ricky Jr. wants to come out and play.

After offering her a drink, I turn on the TV so we can flip through the channels. We are scrolling through the movies, we both say "Dumb and Dumber"

She says "I love that movie!"

Ricky: "Me too, it is hilarious."

After watching a few minutes in to the movie, I ask "So tell me more about you?"

Amy: "My parents are divorced and my dad re-married his first wife. Grace is now my step sister and we are best friends. My little sister Ashley is in Italy for cooking school with her boyfriend Toby. My little brother Robbie is with my mom. I enjoy watching sports but never tried playing sports. I love music and reading. I thought about doing an internship at a record label but I wouldn't be able to do that and go to college at the same time, so I decided to do college first. Sorry I am just rambling on, tell me about you?

Ricky: "No you weren't rambling; I love to hear you talk. I'm studying business. My best friend is Justin. I played baseball in school. I was adopted by my parents Margaret and Shakur."

Amy: "What's your favorite food?"

Ricky: "Spaghetti with meat sauce. What about yours?"

Amy: "I love Chinese food and hot wings."

Ricky: "What's your favorite dessert?"

Amy: "Anything chocolate! What's yours?"

Ricky: "Chocolate chip cookies."

Amy: "Ice cream?"

Ricky: "Chocolate chip cookie dough or cookies and cream. What is yours?"

Amy: "Mint chocolate chip. Who are your fave sports teams?"

Ricky: "Yankees, Knicks, and Giants. What about you?"

Amy: "Growing up I was a Daddy's girl so I always watched sports with him. My teams are the Dodgers, Lakers, and the 49ers"

Ricky: I laugh "This means war Cali girl."

She laughs and moves closer to me and gives me a light slap on my shoulder. After laughing I can see it in her eyes, she wants me too. I grab her wrist and lift her on top of me she quickly wraps her legs around me, I know she can feel my hard on. We start making out, I'm getting harder by the minute and she lets out a little moan. I start kissing and sucking on her neck. She starts to kiss the side of my neck up and around the back of my ear, this drives me crazy and I let out a growl. My arms are tightly wrapped around her waist. I start to kiss around her cleavage and she lets out a moan.

Our kissing keeps getting more passionate. I can't take it anymore. I'm going to make my move. I stand up with her still wrapped around me and our lips still attacking each other. I carefully take her to my room and set her on my bed.

**Amy POV **

I want this so bad, my whole body reacts to him and I can't stop this. After he puts me on the bed, he takes off his shirt revealing his muscular arms and six pack. I start to nervously bite my lip. He starts to pull off my dress. Before this goes any further I stop him and say "I'm sorry, I don't think I'm ready for this."

Ricky: "My bad, I thought you wanted this too."

Amy: "Everything was just happening so fast."

Ricky: "it's okay, I understand."

He puts back on his shirt and I feel so embarrassed at this point.

Amy: "I should go, it's getting late. Thanks for today!"

Before he can say anything I give him a peck, get my purse from the living room and get out of there. He follows me out and says "Amy, let me walk you home."

Amy: "You don't have too."

Ricky: "I want to, it's late and this is New York."

Amy: "Thank you."

Ricky: "Thank you for spending the day with me, I really enjoyed today with you."

Amy: "I did too. Thank you for everything."

Once we get to the dorms, he gives me a tight hug and kisses me softly with just a little bit of tongue. Then he says "See you soon sexy" After his sweet kiss and tight embrace I forget all my embarrassment over leading him on a little. I just got swept up in the lust and excitement.

Once I get home I decide to take a long hot shower. I have these scenarios in my head of what would be happening right now if I was still at Ricky's and I didn't stop the fun we were having. Gosh that boy is just too much, the way he kisses and just his strong arms around my waist.

My thoughts get rudely interrupted as Ben pops in my head. Talk about a mood killer, I miss my sweet Ben. I wonder if he misses me. I wonder if he is hooking up with someone in Italy. I wonder if he would even care about my day with Ricky and what we almost did.

Maybe I should call him and see how he is doing…. I wish my sister Ashley was here, I need to talk with her. I know she is my younger sister but she is wise beyond her years.

**Ben POV**

It's late at night and I keep wondering what Amy is doing and if she is thinking about me too. My phone rings and I hope its Amy but it's not, it's my best friend Adrian.

Adrian: "Hey Ben!"

Ben: "Hey Ade!"

Adrian: "How are you doing?!"

Ben: "Horrible!"

Adrian: "Why what's wrong?"

Ben: "Things are still a mess with Amy."

Adrian: "Why don't you just call her and tell her how you really feel?!"

Ben: "Because I want to see how she really feels. I don't want our relationship to be one sided. "

Adrian: "Well right now she probably doesn't know how you really feel and that isn't going to help matters."

Ben: "So how are you doing?"

Adrian: "Nice subject change Ben! You won't believe this, my parents are getting married."

Ben: "I thought they started seeing each other again, just like a month ago."

Adrian: "I guess they just loved each other all along."

Ben: "Well I'm happy for you."

**Adrian Lee (Character Description in Ben's POV)**

She has been my best friend since I moved to Pismo Beach. Actually she was the first friend I made. We went to private school until high school. We begged our parents to let us go to public school. Adrian is a little promiscuous, it stems from being abandon by her father when she was a baby. She's just always wanted to be loved and she is one of the most caring and loving people I've ever known.

I'm getting another call, I check and it's Amy!

Ben: "Ade, I'll call you later."

Adrian: "Bye Ben. Have a goodnight."

Ben: "You too."

I hang up and answer Amy's call.

Ben: "Hello."

Amy: "Hi Ben."

Ben: "How are you doing?"

Amy: "I'm doing okay, not as well as you!"

Ben: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Amy: "You know whenever someone tags you on Facebook it shows up on my feed. That's fine, I'm glad you are having fun with Maria!"

Ben: "I'm not. It's not what you think."

Amy: "That's why we hardly talk and when we do it's weird."

Ben: "You don't call me!"

Amy: "You are the one that wanted a break from me, why would I call you?!"

Ben: "How's your music program going?"

Amy: "Why are you changing the subject Ben?!"

Ben: "I don't want to fight."

Amy: "Well what the hell do you want?!"

Ben: "So you called, just to fight with me?!"

Amy: "No, maybe there's nothing worth fighting for anymore."

Ben: "Well you never saw a future with us anyways."

**Amy POV**

After Ben hangs up on me, I don't know what he means I never saw a future with him anyway. He is just looking for an excuse to be with Maria. I cry myself to sleep.

**Thank you for the reviews! Love ya'll! Let us know if you would like us to continue this story! :))**

**Amy's Dress - You can check it out at the GoJane clothing website type in draped strapless dress. in the search. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**follow , favorite , review. **

**M for Mature**

**We love to write but time has been hard for us to find lately. Last chapter we had 1 review and some PM'S but if the reviews don't come in, we really don't have a clue if you guys are reading or just not into this story so far. We are wondering if we should just end it and come up with a new story when we have more time. **

**We will continue with what ideas we have already started and see where that leads it. Thanks for the comments and reviews that have been left so far, we appreciate it.**

**Amy POV **

When I get up early this morning and I remember it is Saturday I decide to go back to sleep, I feel like sleeping all day! Around 11ish in the morning, Grace gives my arm a little shake and says, "Are you going to get up, I want to know how it went last night?!" I whine and say, "Fine…It was great until I called Ben last night. We got in a huge fight! I really think it's over between us."

She says, "Aww, why do you say that?"

I answer, "We have never fought like that before, he doesn't seem like he cares anymore. I bet I could tell him that I almost slept with someone last night and he wouldn't care. He is probably together with Maria again."

Grace says, "You almost slept with Ricky last night?"

I say, "We had an amazing day together, it was so fun. He is so hot, we were making out and it almost went too far, but I stopped it."

She replies, "I don't think I would have been able to control myself."

I reply, "You know I've only ever been with Ben before."

Grace smiles and says, "That's why it's the perfect time to test the waters."

I laugh and say, "I know. I'm scared, what if I'm not good? He seems more experienced."

She says, "Most guys are. I'm sure you will be fine."

The next week has been filled with my music program, hanging out with Ricky pretty much every night. We spend the time; talking, listening to music, going for walks, going out to eat, going to the movies, renting movies, oh yeah and a lot of making out. He is an amazing kisser.

He is so much fun to be around and not to mention hot as hell! I still haven't heard from Ben since our huge fight. I only have two more weeks of the music program left. Then Grace and I are going home for a few weeks so she can spend time with her boyfriend Jack and I can see my sister Ashley who is visiting from Italy.

It's Saturday morning, I woke up really early to do laundry and went back to sleep for a couple hours. It's around 10:00 am and I'm still in bed. My phone goes off because I received a message.

A text from Ricky

"Hey Sexy, how are you doing?"

I reply "Not too bad handsome, how are you doing?"

He text "Good, Do you want to hang out again today?"

I text "Sure, when do you want to hang out?"

He replies "I'll pick you up in a couple hours."

I text "I guess I better get out of bed then lol"

He text "Don't get out of bed on my account ;)"

I reply "You are bad, rofl"

He text "Not yet but I wanna be."

I text "lol you are making me blush."

He text "lol I'll see you in a little bit. Dress for the beach."

I take a shower and get ready. I'm wearing my black wrap cover-up dress that I got from Victoria's Secret and my bikini is the hot pink Beach sexy fabulous push–up triangle top with matching double string bottoms that I got from there as well. I straighten out my hair and curl the ends, put on some make up, not too much make up. Then I pack some sunscreen and a change of clothes.

**Ricky POV**

Once I get to her dorm I knock and she answers. I hear Grace yell, "Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I laugh and say to Amy, "Wow, you look amazing."

Amy: "You don't look too bad yourself."

We walk out to my truck and head on out. On the drive we are listening to music, we are both singing along to the songs and having a good time. We stop on the way there to get some lunch.

Amy: "So what beach are we going to?"

Ricky: "Main beach in East Hampton."

Amy: "Sounds good."

When we get there, we carry all the stuff out of the truck. Amy looks at me and smiles, "Wow it is beautiful here."

Amy takes off her dress. Her body is unbelievable and the bikini she chose is very sexy. Then she starts rubbing sun tan lotion all over her body and I can't help but stare. I ask, "Do you need me to get your back?" She turns and hands me the lotion and says, "Yes please". I softly rub lotion on her back.

After I'm done, I take off my shirt and start rubbing lotion on me. I see her starring at my chest and I just smirk at her. She giggles and says, "Do you want me to get your back?" I say, "Yes please". After she is done there are a few moments where we are just looking into each other's eyes, she smiles. I say, "I love your smile" She softly taps my arm and says, "You're it!" She takes off running into the sand and I chase after her. Dang she is pretty fast. Once I get close to her she starts to change directions and shoots me a taunting look. I'm getting closer and stretch out as far as I can to scoop her into my arms; we both start to laugh as we fall to the ground. I'm on top of her and I move the hair out of her face and gaze into her eyes and start to kiss her perfect lips. Kissing her feels different than when I have kissed any other girl. Spending time with her makes me the happiest I have been in a long time.

**Amy POV **

We spend the day building sandcastles, playing Frisbee, touch football near the water. We are about to finally go into the water, Ricky Embraces me and grabs my hand. We are both going under the waves and he kisses me underwater. We play in the water for a while splashing around and dunking each other. We are in a shallow area; I wrap my legs around his waist and put my arms around his neck. I whisper in his ear, "Thank you for today; I'm having so much fun". His hands are around my waist, we start making out passionately. The beach isn't packed but there are some people here, but it sure feels like we are the only people here.

Time as flown by, it's evening already. We decide to take a stroll along the beach and watch the beautiful sunset. He grabs my hand and says, "You want to dance with me?" I giggle and say, "Yes, but there is no music." He pulls me in close to him and we slow dance on the water's edge to the sound of the waves.

After our stroll he says, "I'm starving, you want to go get some dinner?" I smile and say, "That sounds good; I don't want this night to end." We get our stuff and choose to eat at a place called, Palm Restaurant.

After eating dinner, we park at the beach and just take in the beautiful night. Ricky grabs some blankets from the back seat and he grabs my hand and says, "Come on." He spreads a blanket on the bed of his truck and lies down; I lay right next to him. He takes the other blanket and covers us because it is a bit windy. He says, "I used to love looking at the stars when I was a kid." We lay there for a while counting the stars.

**Ricky POV**

It's starting to get colder so I pull Amy closer to me and say, "It's getting colder, do you want to head home already?" She looks up at me and says, "Since it is kind of late why I don't I rent us a hotel room for tonight?" I reply, "That's a great idea, but I got it".

So we get to the hotel and to our room. Amy says, "I'm going to take a shower, I'm so glad I brought a change of clothes". I reply, "Sounds good, me too".

After she gets out of the shower she is wearing just the hotel robe and says, "It's your turn." When I come out of the restroom with just a towel wrapped around my waist. I notice she is still in the hotel robe messing with her hair. She looks so hot! She looks my way and starts to bite her lower lip. I say "Damn, you are so hot." She blushes and says, "I was thinking the same thing about you."

We start to kiss softly, and then it gets more passionate. She has one hand on the back of my head and with the other she is tugging at my hair. I push her up against the wall; I know she can feel my hard cock pressed up against her leg. I move down to kiss her neck and she starts moaning. I place my hand up inside her robe and give her hard nipple a squeeze. I remove her robe and stare at every inch of her body and say, "You are so beautiful". She anxiously removes my towel; I see her staring at my body and one part in particular.

Her eyes get big as she stares at my hard cock. She grabs it and starts stroking it a bit. We continue making out, I pick her up and lay her down on the bed; I stick my finger inside her to see if she is wet and wow she is definitely ready. I slide inside her and she gasps, I ask, "Are you okay?" She moans, "Yes." I start off slow and then increase my speed and as I do that she moans louder and louder, It's like I can't fuck her fast enough. She keeps meeting my thrust half way. She looks so freaking sexy, and when she looks like she is about to cum; I start fucking her even harder with one hand on her waist, with the other messaging her clitoris. Her squealing gets louder and louder as her orgasm starts this causes me to reach my climax.

We relax for a few moments, and then Amy says, "Can you get some ice from the ice machine?"

I say, "Yeah sure, I will be back in a couple minutes".

When I come back with the ice, she gets some ice water takes a sip, drops her robe and says, "Are you ready for round 2?"

I say, "Oh yeah!"

After that we fall asleep in each other's arms.

In the morning I make some coffee and order some breakfast from room service. Amy wakes up and says, "Mmm it smells good in here." I reply, "I didn't know what you would feel like so I ordered some Omelets, Pancakes and bacon"

As we are both enjoying our breakfast I smirk at Amy and say, "Last night was amazing!" Amy starts blushing, giggles and says, "Yes it was!"

**Amy POV**

After we are done eating I say, "Thank you so much for everything. Yesterday, last night and this morning has been perfect." Before he can respond I kiss him fiercely because I want him so bad. "How about we take a shower together?" I wonder if shower sex is as good as I've heard but I bet any kind of sex with Ricky will be amazing.

We make love most of the morning. Then we get ready and leave the hotel, we have a nice drive home together. After Ricky drops me off, Grace squeals as I come in and says, "I want all the details! Don't leave anything out." So I tell Grace everything that happened and ask her not to say anything to anyone. Later that evening Ricky text me, "How you walking? lol"

I reply, "Lol very carefully."

He says, "Goodnight beautiful"

I say, "Goodnight stud" ….

**2 weeks later…**

Today was my last day of the music program; Grace and I are leaving tomorrow morning. So Ricky and I are spending the night together at his place. After we make love he goes to the restroom to take a shower, as I'm putting on one of his t-shirts my phone rings and its Ben. I'm wondering what he wants so I answer it.

Ben: "Hey Amy"

Amy: "Hi"

Ben: "How are you doing?"

Amy: "Fine, what do you want?"

Ben: "I miss you."

Amy: "Well I've missed you too."

Just as I finish my sentence I look up and see Ricky glaring at me, I quickly say, "I got to go" and hang up.

Ricky says, "Who was that?"

I say, "Nobody"

He grabs my phone and checks it.

Ricky: "You get done fucking me, then you tell your little boyfriend that you miss him!"

Amy: "It's not like that!"

Ricky: "Then tell me what it's like?!"

Amy: "He called and I was taken off guard."

Ricky: "You know what? I don't need this bullshit, be gone by the time I'm out of the shower."

He heads back to the bathroom and I say, "Ricky Wait!"

He slams the restroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Torn**

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry it took so long to update. Hope everyone is doing well! **

**Amy POV**

After leaving Ricky's last night, I tried to call and text him to talk about what happened but he ignored me. I can't believe I was that stupid to answer Ben's call while at his apartment. It sucks because I really love spending time with him and we click very well. I like him a lot! Everything with Ben is just so confusing; I'm shocked Ricky was that upset because he has never said anything about us being exclusive and he knew about Ben. I don't know what my feelings for him are exactly but I know I'm more attracted to him than I have been to anyone.

Grace and I are getting ready for our flight back home. I'm wearing my Abercrombie & Fitch Coral Elaine Cami, with some light wash A&F high rise jean shorts and some latte colored Kenneth Cole Reaction Women's glam stud thong sandals. After doing my hair and makeup, I put on my favorite perfume, Dolce & Gabbana's Light Blue.

I decide I'm going to stop to talk to Ricky before we leave. He answers the door and I say, "Can I please talk to you before I have to leave?" He opens the door to let me inside and I say, "Ricky, I'm sorry about last night. That was really stupid of me, please forgive me?" He smiles and says "Amy, its fine. We aren't serious or anything, we were just having fun."

His coldness takes me by surprise and I feel like crying but I hold it in. I realize right then that these weren't just some random hook ups that have been going on this past month and I have real feelings for him.

I say, "Well I guess I will get going I will see you when I get back in a couple weeks."

He smiles and says "Sounds good, have fun Amy."

I give him a hug goodbye; I want to kiss him so bad but instead I turn and walk away.

**Hours later….**

After our long flight we finally get to the airport in Santa Maria. Ashley is there waiting for us in the baggage claim area. When we get to her I give my little sister a big hug "I have missed you!" She laughs and says, "Who wouldn't miss me?!" We all start laughing. Gosh, she is just like my dad. They have the same sense of humor and sarcasm. Once we get our luggage Ashley says, "I'm going to call dad to have him pick us up at the pickup area."

We get in the car and at the same time Grace and I say, "We are starving!"

Dad says, "Just tell your old handsome chauffeur where you would like to go?

I roll my eyes and say, "okay dad."

We all decide on a restaurant to go to. I was so excited to see my sister but right now I just keep re-playing last night and this morning in my head. I guess everyone has to have a summer fling once in their life. I just can't stand the fact that I didn't mean more to Ricky. I don't know why this bothering me so much, I love Ben. My thoughts get interrupted by Ashley, "What's on your mind Amy?"

"So much, there is so much we need to catch up on."

My dad gives me an interested look, "If this is about Ben, don't say anything but when I talked to Leo last he said that Ben has done nothing but pout all summer long."

I can't help but smile because that means Ben still loves me too. "Did Leo say anything else?"

My dad says, "He just said that he believes Ben and you will work out whatever problem you are having. I think so too Ames."

I roll my eyes, "Easy for you to say, I have no clue why everything ended in the first place. He stopped calling me. Yeah we had one stupid fight but Ben never breaks up with me over an argument. What if there was someone else? Or he just wanted the summer off to fool around on vacation. Well I had my fun too."

Ashley's mouth drops, "Omg Amy, I didn't think you had it in you. You have to give more details."

I laugh, "I will when we get home."

Grace laughs, "Yeah Ashley, just wait until she shows you a picture of him."

Dad looks disappointed in me, "Ames, be careful you don't mess things up with Ben. There aren't many guys like him anymore."

I get angry,"Ughh, are you ever on my side? He messed things up with me, he hurt me!"

Ashley laughs and says, "Plus dad it isn't the olden days where you set up arranged marriages. Let Amy choose if she wants to work things out with Ben."

My dad sighs "You girls don't understand that I just want the best for you."

After eating and driving home dad asks, "Are you girls staying with Kathleen and I or at your mom's?"

Ashley and I both say, "Moms"

Grace says, "Can you drop me off at Jack's apartment?"

Dad says, "Sure thing girls."

Once we get home, we both give mom a big hug. Mom says, "I missed you girls so much." We both say, "We missed you too." We all sit down to relax on the sofa. I ask, "Where is Robbie?" Mom replies, "He is napping."

Ashley says, "So come on, tell about this guy grace and you were talking about?"

I frown, "There isn't much to tell, and it's already over with. I guess it was just one of those fun summer flings. He is so hot, his name is Ricky. We had lots fun together, doing almost everything together. We danced at the beach shore in the beautiful sunset and then watched the stars together at night."

Ashley says, "That sounds very romantic, why is it all over with?"

"Because last night I was at his apartment and we just finished umm." I look at my mom and start to chuckle a little.

My mom laughs, "You better be having safe sex!"

"Yes mom, I'm on birth control. I'm not stupid…. Anyways back to what happened, he went to take a shower and Ben called. I answered it not thinking, Ben said something about missing me and I said it back. Ricky had came back in the room to get something and I didn't see him. He heard the conversation and basically told me to leave. I went to see him before I left in this morning to apologize and he said not to worry, we were just having fun anyway."

My mom says, "Wounded pride sounds more like it. He obviously cared if he got so upset that he asked you to leave. He is just playing it cool."

I reply, "I don't know, I really think he is probably used to casual relationships."

Ashley says, "Now dad is telling Amy that she better be careful not to lose Ben because there aren't guys like him anymore. I like Ben but he has always seemed a little controlling and immature."

My mom gets annoyed, "Don't listen to your dad, you do what feels right. You just started college; there is no rush to tie yourself down."

**The following day…**

**Ben POV**

I just finished getting dressed and ready to go eat dinner with my father. My phone rings.

I say, "Hey Ade, how's it going?"

She says,"Omg Ben I just got my apartment here in New York, I love it!"

I say, "Awesome, I'm happy for you!"

She says,"Thank you. How is Italy?"

I reply,"Good, just missing my best friend and you know who."

She says,"Aww I miss you too. I bet Amy misses you too"

I say, "I hate to cut it short but my dad is waiting for me in the lobby to go to dinner."

She says,"Okay Benny, have fun! Kiss a stranger for me"

I laugh and say, "You too Ade."

At dinner with dad I haven't said much. My dad looks concerned, "Son, you need relax about this whole thing with Amy. You can try to fix things but you need to be able to function. I did talk to George and he said Amy has been the same way. She is in California visiting because Ashley is home. Maybe you should go and talk to her and work all this out Ben."

I say, "That sounds like a perfect idea, what all did George say?"

My dad replies, "Just that Amy was all down, she said that you hurt her because you ended things and she thinks it's because you wanted to see other people this summer."

I say, "Who cares if she doesn't want to marry me, I need to be with her and one day she will want to be my wife."

He says, "Yes, you both are young and should enjoy it together. Maybe once you work it out with Amy, you both could do some traveling for a couple weeks before going back to school. You can go wherever you both would like. You can come to Italy and then to Greece."

I get excited and say, "Thanks dad so much, we would love that!"

After dinner I pack my bags to take the jet home to CA to win Amy back. She said the other night she missed me too. I have to fix things with her. I don't care if she doesn't want to marry me anytime soon, she will soon realize that we are meant to be together and I would do anything for her.

**Ricky POV**

I have been mopey for the past couple days. Justin comes into the living room and says, "You want to play some Call of Duty bro?" I reply, "Sounds good."

Justin looks at me, "You really had it bad for Amy didn't you."

I shoot him a killer look, "Shut up."

He laughs, "I don't mean it bad, and it's a good thing. I don't think I've ever seen you so smitten."

I say, "It doesn't matter anymore, she chose her ex-boyfriend."

He says,"You are just going to give up like that?"

I reply, "She was upfront from the beginning; I can't expect her feelings to change because we had a month of fun."

He says, "You can say it was just fun all you want, but I know you planned romantic dates and stuff you wouldn't normally do. You have deeper feelings for her than you are leading on."

I laugh and says, "You sound like a girl, she is going back to her boyfriend and that's that."

After playing the game for a while I get hungry, "Hey man I'm gonna go pick up some food, Do you want something?" Justin says, "I ate just before I got home."

I go and change my clothes, spray some cologne and head out to get a sandwich from a deli down the street.

On the way back I see this sexy latina girl carrying boxes into our apartment building and she is struggling to get the door I kindly ask, "Can I help you with those boxes?"

She bats her eyelashes and says, "Yes please."

She shows me the way to her apartment on floor number 17.

She smiles at me and says, "Thank you so much, I would offer you something to drink but I don't have anything stocked yet."

I smile and say, "No problem and don't worry about it. My name is Ricky; I live on the 12th floor in the corner."

She says, "Nice to meet you Ricky, I'm Adrian."

I say, "The pleasure is all mine, would you like to go out with me tonight?"

She smiles, "I would love too. I'm anxious to cook in my new kitchen if you would like to dine here with me? "

I smile and say, "Sounds perfect, I will be here at 7."

**Thanks for the reviews, it is greatly appreciated and so are ideas and suggestions!**


End file.
